Carrot Men With Green Sweater
Appearance Carrot Men With Green Sweater is a orange carrots beady eyes and long noses wears a green sweater. Acting *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Themselves in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Themselves in "Operation: P-I-E" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Themselves in "The Crisper County Charity" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Themselves in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Themselves in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Themselves in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "A Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Themselves in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "My Little Pony The Very Minty Christmas" *Themselves in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Themselves in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker" *Themselves in "LarryBoy Meets Colonel Corncob" *Themselves in "The Case of the Lost Temper" *Themselves in "LarryBoy and the Golden Gumballs" *Themselves in "Bob and Larry in The Case of the Messy Sleepover" *Themselves in "All is Fair Where When Share" *Themselves in "LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed!" *Themselves in "The Star Of Christmas And Hanukkah Doesn't Get A Star" *Themselves in "The Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "The Moneybag Carol" *Themselves in "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" *Themselves in "The Polar Express" *Themselves in "Frozen" *Themselves in"Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Themselves in "Raise of the Guardians" *Themselves in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Themselves in "Arthur Christmas" *Themselves in "Family Thanksgiving" *Themselves in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Themselves in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Themselves in "Father Christmas" *Themselves in "White Christmas" *Themselves in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Themselves in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Themselves in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Themselves in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Themselves in "Elf" *Themselves in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Themselves in "Deck the Halls" *Themselves in "Frosty the Snowman" *Themselves in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Themselves in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Themselves in "Jingle And The Way" *Themselves in "Frosty Returns" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:God Loves A Good Hero Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Santa Claus is Comin' To Town Category:A Christmas Carol Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:My Little Pony The Very Minty Christmas Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:LarryBoy Meets Colonel Corncob Category:The Case of the Lost Temper Category:LarryBoy and the Golden Gumballs Category:Bob and Larry in The Case of the Messy Sleepover Category:All is Fair When We Share Category:LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! Category:The Star Of Christmas And Hanukkah Doesn't Get A Star Category:The Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Moneybag Carol Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Category:The Polar Express Category:Frozen Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Frosty Returns